


流明

by Tea_xxxx



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_xxxx/pseuds/Tea_xxxx
Summary: 为土偶兽的造型感到不满的巴达兽，希望拥有新形态。
Relationships: Patamon & Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Kudos: 4





	流明

**Author's Note:**

> *巴达兽+高石岳搭档亲友向  
> *OOC有，私设也有，发生在02boss战（？）后的零碎小事  
> *请一定避雷，如感觉不适请务必点击小叉叉或快速退出幸福快乐你我他

他甚至已经数不太清这是他那可爱又可靠的搭档第几次的叹息了。

这表情不适合你。

岳发自肺腑，无比诚恳。

那是个明亮的早上，电视还停在奈津子上班前调出的法语频道，现在正转播着属于清晨时段的天气预报。多云转晴，上午清爽带着暖意宜外出，午后转阴，稍晚一些会落雨。但总得来说是个好天气。

出门记得早些回来，不要赶上大雨。母亲临走前留下忠告，岳乖巧应下。作业被他一叠叠地铺放在餐桌上，有着柠檬黄色透明笔杆的自动铅笔捏在手里被一下下按得咔嗒作响。巴达兽十分“配合”地随着节奏韵律发出一声长叹。

橘色Digimon看上去格外伤春悲秋，正立志于把身体塞进人类同伴的渔夫帽里。在干什么？面对眼前摆了满满一桌子的花花绿绿糖果与冰冰凉的果冻也没有理会的巴达兽同样没有理会男孩儿带着笑脸与善意的疑问，依旧在认真把自己的爪子填埋进岳放在手边的帽子中间。可惜随着岳愈渐长大，选择的头部配饰越发装不下它。

人类男孩眨眨眼睛，把敞开包装袋的曲奇饼干凑到对方鼻间。“我不想吃，岳。”那对帽子完全盛放不下的羽翼软软地贴在桌面上。为对方丝毫不感兴趣的模样感到惊讶的人默默用塑料夹将袋口密封妥当，把小小只的搭档从帽子里摘出来抱到胸前。巴达兽喜欢岳这样抱它，它天性似乎就渴望与人触碰。明明可以自己飞自己跑，却偏偏愿意把自己裹进别人怀里。

“太黏糊了吧你们俩？”

素来直言直语口无遮拦的大辅曾这么提起过。闻言伊织沉思，京不以为意，贤露出耐人寻味的表情。然后拥有着如枫糖浆般温暖甜蜜的眼睛的短发姑娘会给老友打打无所谓的掩护，讲岳啊，就是和巴达兽关系超好呀。高石岳通常不会在意别人的评判，粘糊又没什么不好。一双在日本人里少见的蓝眼睛平静又安稳，反问他，“大辅不喜欢V仔兽？”

这不是喜欢不喜欢的问题！男孩儿语塞得不行，俩人一来一回从与数码兽的相处歪到了巴达兽那么沉你一直抱着就不累了吗的话题。

（“我一点不胖！岳，我生气了喔！”）

最后结束于巴达兽气乎乎示威“出走”，但此时的它正舒服窝在人类搭档的怀里。数码兽在现实世界实体化后就同大多拥有生命体征的生物没什么两样，哺乳型的橘色小家伙与岳体温相近，冬天它就像挨着暖炉似的贴在少年身边，也像个大型暖手包一样被揣在搭档的怀里。甚至是舒服得完整露出有一片白花花绒毛的肚皮，那么——

在委屈什么？岳轻声询问。巴达兽也学着他的样子眨了眨那双一样澄澈的蓝眼睛。

击败究极吸血魔兽好像还是发生在昨天的事。孩子们总算可以安宁喘息。像三年前他们终于结束了无限山的征战，得以坐在早先到来这个世界时的湖畔，停下从旅途开始就像陀螺一样急速旋转着的脚步，试图规划起他们新冒险的蓝图——尽管是以分别作为绮丽夏日的闭幕。但多少还是和当年不同，数码世界的大门并未关闭，他们得以拥有和同伴、搭档们一起享受安逸日常的机会，且无需担惊受怕于两个世界又爆发了的什么灾难与危险。孩子们重新回到最开始的生活，朋友、家庭、校园……更美妙的是他们的搭档依旧能够以安全的方式陪伴在他们每一个人的身边。

不该有理由不开心的……或许。

“我没有委屈。”巴达兽回应得甚至是急不可耐，听起来奶里奶气。像小孩子。岳心里偷偷想，看着自己圆滚滚一团的搭档不选择告诉它。显然触到了他瞬间带着笑意的目光，巴达兽抖了抖翅膀，“我只是，有点难过……”闻言岳诧异地睁大双眼，搭档“委屈”地絮絮叨叨，“大家为了这个进化明明都超努力……但我不是很喜欢土偶兽。我，我是不是很过分啊岳。”

几乎是又急又委屈得要哭出来。怪可怜的——如果哥哥在，大概会这么评价。莫名钻进脑海的思绪让他低头去亲吻搭档支起来的羽翼。“不会的。你有喜欢的权利，自然也有不喜欢的。”金发的男孩儿安慰着自己可爱娇小的搭档。只是，为什么呢？他向对方投去了满含期许的目光。巴达兽抬起下颚去蹭人类少年低俯下的脸，“我喜欢犰狳兽！也喜欢伊织！但是、”

“但是我不喜欢土偶兽的样子——”

会感到意外？岳想倒是没有。他的搭档在早先的时候对进化从来没什么所谓，最开始时的他或许也是一样的。这样就很好了呀！他们会讲这样的话。

人大多都是会偏爱不变的事物。但一尘不变的只会是一潭死水，只有被定格在某一时刻凋零的花。人是会变的，数码兽也一样。所以巴达兽进化了，为了有力量守护他，为此进化成了天使。

要保护岳的。

明明之前说绝对不要？

因为岳想得都太奇怪啦！

细究的确是这样，他的搭档一路进化过来都是很好看的模样。几乎是每一时期都有着纯白的，巨大而轻盈的羽翼，散着夺目的光，连面容和形体都与人类十成十得相似。比起哥哥和同伴们搭档的进化体，巴达兽总是能让常人接受起来更容易的那一个。

是天使在保护我的岳啊。

从那个世界归来后的某一天里，他的妈妈这么和他提起了他正无比思念着的伙伴。

刚从数码世界回来的最初那段时间其实难熬得很，在异世界发生过的种种和那些如繁花野草般肆意生长的想念岳无人可说，他住得离大家太远，但因这样的原因就打电话给哥哥太蠢了，和他一直立得坚强男子汉人设相差甚远。便开始给自己讲起了故事，讲他们共同经历过的往事与一起走过的路。而那天，他的妈妈，带着真挚的微笑再次拥抱了他。

我很感激，有天使在保护我的岳。

巴达兽没有进化成那样帅气又富有神性与人情味的样子妈妈也会说一样的话，关于这点他没有怀疑过。就像爸爸面对加鲁鲁兽，最初的惊惧也化为了雨天妈妈曾煮过的红菜汤般独到的善意与温暖。

但天使兽，就是很好看呀！

奈津子为他拂去嘴角边沾着的面包屑，听他兴致勃勃地跟她讲述那段他们身为父母无法也不能参与的惊奇历险。是的，岳的搭档很帅气。母亲表示赞同。

那是暖洋洋的，传递来幸福、美好与希望的数码兽，甚至是沐浴着圣光。

岳曾起过掀开天使兽的头盔一睹对方真实面容的念头，却又被自己否决。是秘密。彼时并不大的高石岳这么告诉自己。

而巴达兽，它无疑拥有着一副招人喜爱的好皮囊。不论是会在空中扑棱着的纤长羽翼，还是那双滴溜溜转动着的眼睛，或者虽然时常被他拿来调侃太胖了不可以继续吃了喔的圆乎乎身材，都极为可爱。甚至是如幼童般稚嫩的声线，软糯糯，像新年打的年糕。“就看起来不是很好看呀……”或许是羞于承认，巴达兽用翅膀遮住了脸。

捂住眼睛就当作没有发生过是行不通的呢。

没留情面地抖起旧账，高石岳是这样的。向来的好脾气对上信赖的搭档难免会有坏心眼儿的时候。“喂！”巴达兽抗议，却难掩心虚。黑色的小爪子一脚踏上岳的肩膀。

“我带你飞不起来！”

“唔但当时最开始在创始村……”

“哎呀那是因为岳胖了——”

“……这样啊？”

他的搭档终于又能生龙活虎地跟他拌嘴。高石岳感到满意。

“其实土偶兽，”岳实事求是，“我觉得挺可爱的。”巴达兽警觉起来，看着自己的搭档一字一顿继续往后说，“只是和你以往不是一个风格。”

岳觉得他说得特别诚恳。但橘色的数码兽显然不买帐。“不好看就是不好看！”甚至委屈巴巴和他举例，岳你看，我就没有气天马兽。

那怎么办呢？岳心平气和地耐心等待搭档给出苦思冥想后的答案。伊织和犰狳兽都是好孩子，不仅是对作为合体进化搭档的他们，对被选召的孩子们这整个团体来说都是不可或缺的一部分。

岳，我觉得自己很过分。

每个同伴都那么努力，我却在生气这样的事情，还说了不喜欢。

他的搭档自责着，却又无比为难。那这样的话，干脆就来寻找新的进化吧？天马行空的希望徽章拥有者总是擅长出其不意。

被梦想的力量所灌溉的两个世界不需要孩子们再做更多，同样，土偶兽也不需要为此一而再再而三的征战，所以——

“是好主意！我们来做吧岳！”

那孩子竖起了一直耷拉着的翅膀，在空中手舞足蹈。

但具体该怎样做，事实上他们没有任何头绪。虚心好学的高石岳致电他太一哥，收获了对方惊讶的“你们到底还有哪里不满意？”以及年龄更为相近的大辅，“哈？说到进化巴达兽才是经验更丰富的那个吧？”然后电话那头似乎在掰着手指数一个两个……

不论是巴达兽还是岳，对进化一向是无所谓。是佛系的没关系、不强求、这样也挺好。但或许也正是因为这样的原因，小家伙在进化路线上总是表现出色。

嗯。除了这一次。

他们学习了太一和亚古兽曾经的饮食法。

（“但说真的，巴达兽你不该再多摄入热量了。”）

以及大辅的加强运动量。

（“我从今天开始会自己走路的。”）

一周过后，除了岳倒是瘦了三斤外收效甚微。不，是一点改变也没有。巴达兽时隔多年，趴在岳的肩头再次为无法进化而耿耿于怀。上一次，那还是发生在很多年前的文件岛。

大部分数码兽都很难仅通过自己天生的能力完成进化。神圣计划与徽章为他们指引道路，装甲提供了被封存的古代力量。但如果是不借助这一切，新的进化路线？巴达兽把头搭在搭档的肩膀，“拜托了岳。”

生来便注定要守护属于自己的那个“被选召的孩子”，巴达兽的能量来自岳的心。岳是什么？岳是希望。那是永远值得巴达兽引以为傲的事物。是擦亮黑暗中微薄焰火的火石，是划破黎明的熠熠星光，是盛放在沙漠的玫瑰花，是从缝隙里钻出枝芽的新生命，是留在潘多拉的魔盒里最后的美好。却都不足以形容那份曾经由岳传递给它的绮丽。

“不该拜托我。”人类少年若有所思，“其实这有些不太对劲。”巴达兽眨巴眨巴它如碧穹一眼的大眼睛。

被选召的孩子和他们的搭档数码兽，是生命甫一降临就被决定好的关系，是被捆绑的共同体。高石岳一直知道，毫无战力可言的他们被带进数码世界自然是有这个世界的神明们自己的道理。来自于他们心灵的力量借由作为灯塔指引进化道路的徽章可以激发出源源不断的能量，那可以令他们的伙伴变得完美，强大。但这个定义并不足够完整。

“可是，果然还是在于巴达兽怎样希望。”

就像孩子们选择战斗，又以怎样的方式去战斗。作为他们搭档的数码兽们理应有着同样去选择的权利。不是义务，不是责任，甚至不是他们“命中注定”的那层关系。只是因为它们想。

从不在意进化与否的巴达兽之所以会化出完整的洁白羽翼，是因为那颗想要保护岳的赤诚的心。那么那位接住了空中坠落的“希望”的圣剑士，想必也是因回应了那名为希望的金黄色的光从而降临于世。

或许我的力量真的很重要。但回应了我的呼唤，巴达兽选择去改变、去战斗的意志才是最关键的吧？

岳是这样讲的。

巴达兽很棒，不是谁都有作出改变的勇气与魄力。

那么，那么岳的意思是——

“是啊。还是要看巴达兽想要进化成什么样子才是。仅仅是我去“希望”，也太没说服力了。”

它想成为什么模样？巴达兽并不常思考这个问题。年幼的岳提供过两个思路通通被它一口否决，进化为天使兽从结果上来讲更像是顺其自然的产物。兴许是一直都很满意自己进化的形态，它的确，没有思考过这样的问题。

但如果像岳说的，进化成什么样子在于它自己如何期望，在于它自己选择成为何种模样……岳不一样，它也是。

那便应是落日熔金的黑夜降临前夕，蓝金色的光灼烫着自由自在飘荡的云。不是白昼到来前温润干净的曙光，也不是山巅去看的旭日初升。希望这东西，古怪又纯粹得很。夜晚不可怕，黑暗也同样。在于如何去做，如何去想。

巴达兽再一次叹息出声，比之先前无数次的哀叹少去了骤雨降前的乌云密布。

它突然就又觉得无所谓了。进化也好，不进化也罢，甚至是会进化成何等形态。因为岳说了，那取决于它。

“那就不着急啦……既然岳这么讲。”再次依偎进伙伴温暖的怀抱里，会变成天使的橘色数码兽用黑色的小爪子去够了够搭档的手，岳的手掌早就不像他们初始时那般稚嫩娇小，已经完完全全可以包裹得住它的爪子。巴达兽从岳的口袋抓出糖，在吃与不吃之间沉思了一小会儿，像想起什么，“但如果还会有需要我继续进化的那一天、”

我会进化得超帅，来到岳身边。

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> *最后也没折腾出什么新进化来……挑了半天觉得巴达萌进化路线中没有哪一个比它自己选得那条更好看了（叹气x  
> *DA主张的“选择”我真的太喜欢了，尤其01后半和丈美三人的离队个人认为实在优秀。每个人的路与选择再次回到“那里”就……很妙啊！小孩儿都是出色又美好的小孩儿。但私心也挺想看数码兽的抉择与想法，就搞了这个出来ummmm  
> *关于岳巴达，我喜欢一个说法，他们使彼此完整。


End file.
